1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in brake and clutch apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a disc brake type apparatus which may be used for either a brake operation or a clutch operation and which is particularly provided with improved cooling means for dissipation of the generated heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc braking apparatus has been developed largely from the aircraft industry wherein the tremendous forces necessary in the braking of large fast moving aircraft are usually too great for control by the earlier drum type braking systems. As a result of the improved results with disc brake installations, this type braking equipment is widely used in industrial installations wherein great braking forces are required, such as in the control of the rotational speed of the wheels of large off-highway vehicles, the braking of cable spooling drums in many of the present day well bore drilling operations, and the like. These disc brake devices perform well, but have certain disadvantages in that a great amount of heat is generally developed during the braking operation, and the dissipation of the heat frequently becomes a problem. Examples of devices utilizing a disc brake type application are shown in the McCune U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,400, issued Sept. 26, 1939, and entitled "Brake Mechanism"; Wellman et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,941, issued Aug. 14, 1945, and entitled "Frictional Apparatus"; Cardwell et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,673, issued Aug. 7, 1951, and entitled "Fluid Pressure Operated Flexible Disk Clutch"; Burnett U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,609, issued May 31, 1960, and entitled "Automatic Adjustor for Brakes"; Hobbs U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,604, issued Jan. 14, 1969, and entitled "Disc Brake Actuating Piston Adjusting Means"; Link U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,787, issued Aug. 7, 1973, and entitled "Hydraulically Operated Friction Clutch". In addition, my own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,808, issued June 22, 1982, and entitled "Multiple Biscuit Clutch or Brake" discloses a disc brake type apparatus particularly designed and constructed for operation alternatively as a brake or clutch, and which is provided with particular means for dissipating the generated heat during actuation thereof. The Dunwoodie U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,766, issued Nov. 30, 1926, and entitled "Control Mechanism for Gear Driven Superchargers" was cited during the prosecution of my prior patent, but is not considered pertinent to the present apparatus. Under some practical installations, however, the generated heat is still considerably great and creates undesirable problems, even though greatly reduced by the design of my prior patent.